Cooking School
by Silent Dreamer
Summary: G-Boys in cooking school. What evilness could happen? Today: Pie ^_^
1. PBJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (although I wish I did)  
  
  
  
Lesson 1-PBJ  
  
"Hey guys! Wat up!" Duo Maxwell said as he met his friends at cooking school.  
  
"Hi Duo" Quatre replied.  
  
"Quiet class, quiet class. Todays first lesson will be easy. You will learn how to make PBJ."  
  
"YAY! I love PBJ!" screeched Duo.  
  
"QUIET!!!" "Okay class, you will need plates, knives, bread, peanut butter, and jelly"  
  
"What kind of knife" asked Wufei.  
  
"A butter knife"  
  
"What kind of jelly, I don't like strawberry jelly" Heero said  
  
"Well you can use grape"  
  
Duo then raised his hand  
  
"WHAT!!!" the teacher screamed getting extremely annoyed at this class.  
  
"Can we use more than one flavor?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa just had to snicker at the teachers temper.  
  
"Time for demonstration. Watch closely." The teacher showed his demonstration and sent them off to work. Duo didn't quite notice that he got jelly in his hair until he heard the others start to snicker.  
  
"What's so funny?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"You've gotten jelly in your hair baka!" Wufei toppled over laughing. (wow that's a first!)  
  
"WHAT!" he screamed spinning around frantically causing the jelly fly off his hair and straight for Heero.  
  
"Omae o koruso baka!!!" He yelled and pounced on Duo.  
  
"HELP" Duo screamed  
  
"We shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre cried  
  
"SHUT UP" Heero barked  
  
"What did you just say"  
  
"Uh oh" the four said in unison  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa quickly ran out of the room to avoid Quatre's zero mode.  
  
"Hahahaha now I get all of the sandwiches to myself!" Quatre laughed manically with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Me: hey Quatre?  
  
Quatre: what  
  
Me: can I have a bite?  
  
Quatre: *growl* MINE!!! 


	2. Rice Krispies

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Rice Kripies so don't sue!!!  
  
  
  
Lesson 2-Rice Krispy Treats  
  
"Okay class, today's lesson will be Rice Krispy Treats"  
  
"Hey Guys!" Duo walked in the room  
  
"Mr. Maxwell you are late!"  
  
"Well I had to buy a hairnet!"  
  
"Whatever just sit down and shut up"  
  
"Sheesh this guy is harsh" Duo muttered under his breath  
  
"Now instead of demonstrating I have decided to give you recipes"  
  
The teacher handed out the recipes and sent the g-boys off to work. Heero who just happened to love rice krispy treats with a lot of marshmallows decided to put 2cups more than he was supposed to.  
  
"Ah! The rice krispies are attacking me. HELP!!!" screamed Quatre  
  
"Q-man... just lick your fingers and the little rice krispy men will be gone" said Duo.  
  
(A/N: no not snap crackle and pop!)  
  
"Heero where are your rice krispy treats?" asked Trowa  
  
Heero turned around with rice krispy treats all over his face and a strange glint in his eyes. "Must have rice krispy treats!" He then started laughing like a maniac.  
  
"RUN!!! HEERO'S GONE INSANE!!!"  
  
As soon as the guys left Heero pounced (yes pounced) on the rice krispy treats and kept laughing like a maniac.  
  
THE END  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N  
  
Me: um Heero  
  
Heero: *growl*  
  
Me: all right where's the straightjacket! 


	3. Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing. The only thing I think I own is me.   
  
  
Lesson 3-Cookies  
  
"Today's lesson is cookies"  
  
"Wahoo!" said an unfamiliar voice  
  
"Where'd that come from?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"Where anyway class here are your recipes for the cookies"  
  
The teacher hands them out and once again sends them to work. The first batch of cookies comes out of the oven and when Wufei turns around from putting a new batch in he discovers some of his cookies are gone.  
  
"Maxwell why are you eating MY cookies!"   
  
"I'm not. I thought YOU were eating MINE"  
  
"Something strange is going on here but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
The guys come up with a plan to boobytrap their cookies. They lay the traps and quietly exit the room when they hear someone scream. They walk in to find who else but the Cookie Monster hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"So that explains it!"  
  
The Cookie Monster is taken to the cookie store by Quatre and then Quatre goes back to class to finish his cookies.  
  
"Hey guys! AHHHHH where are my cookies!"  
  
"They were here just a second ago."  
  
"I smell another rat"  
  
They set new traps and again go out and wait until the hear a scream. And run in the room to find a much bigger person dressed up as a cookie monster hanging upside down.  
  
"There's only one way to solve this"  
  
Heero pull out his gun and shoots this phony cookie monster. The head of the costume slids of to reveal... RELENA!!!  
  
"Yes I finally got her!" cheers Heero. And they all throw a party celebrating the death of Relena.  
THE END  
  
Special Thanks: Thankies goes out to Duo's ONLY Chick. She had the idea of the cookies and the cookie monster. Thankies Duo's ONLY Chick! U KEWL!!!! 


	4. Health Shakes

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing.  
  
  
  
Lesson 4-Health Shakes  
  
  
  
Teacher- "Class today you will be making shakes. Here are your recipes"  
  
Heero- "Carrots!"  
  
Duo- "Brussel Sprouts!"  
  
Trowa- "Spinach!"  
  
Quatre- "Squash!"  
  
Wufei- "Grass! Injustice! What do you think we are we donkeys!"  
  
Duo- "Well now that ya mention it you can be an ass sometimes Wu-man"  
  
Wufei- "MAAAAAAAAXXXXXXWWWWWWWEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!"  
  
Teacher- "JUST MAKE IT!"  
  
Quatre- "Well how bad could it be?"  
  
Trowa- "We should at least try it"  
  
Heero- "Good thing there are trash cans close by"  
  
Duo- "You said it!"  
  
They put everything together and when Duo tried it he turned a new shade of green.  
  
Wufei- "Looks like he CAN'T stomach anything" he laughed  
  
Duo- "Well I don't see YOU trying it!"  
  
Wufei- "FINE!" He takes a drink "mmmmmmmm this is good"  
  
Now everyone (-Wufei) turns that new lovely shade of green as he drinks up everyones shakes.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Special Thanks: Ahem helped me out a lot in this. Thankies Ahem!!! U KEWL!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Oh and to those of you who were wondering this has many chapters to go including: well you'll have to find out I can't give everything away!! This was uploaded a while ago when it was at I think 12 chapters and well that was the ones that were typed lol. 


	5. Sushi

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!"  
  
  
Lesson5-Sushi  
  
"Okay class today you shall cook sushi! Here's your recipes have fun!"  
  
"Finally some REAL food!" shouts Wufei  
  
"Hey guys! I'm going fishing after this and look what I have! Live minnows!"  
  
"Duo I dare you to eat one!" says Heero  
  
"The poor poor fish who had to die for this…" Quatre starts to cry "why why why did they kill the poor fish what did they ever do to them!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Thanx Heero. I needed that"  
  
"Alright now shush Duo's gonna eat a minnow!"  
  
Duo dangles the poor minnow over over his mouth drops it in and swallows it whole.  
  
"Dear gaud I think I'm going to be sick!" shouts Wufei  
  
"You okay Wufei. You're looking a little green around the gills!" Duo starts laughing his arse off as Wufei runs toward a trash can.  
  
"Guys shouldn't we get started?"  
  
"Hey you're right Q-man lets get started"  
  
"What kinda sushi are we making" Trowa asked  
  
"Maguro Nigiri" replied Wufei  
  
"Lets see what's in it" said Duo.   
"Fresh maguro (red tuna), no older than 24 hours   
Gari (pickled, thinly sliced ginger)   
Prepared sushi rice   
Soy sauce for dipping   
Wasabi (Japanese horseradish paste)"  
  
"Well lets cook!"  
  
The guys make the sushi and Wufei is the first to taste it "mmmmmmm just like mother used to make it"  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to eat?" asked Quatre  
  
"YES IT IS NOW TRY IT!" screamed Wufei  
  
He trys it and eats it all. The rest of the g-boys like it too. When they get home they even make it for their families!  
THE END!  
A/N: I got the stuff for sushi from http://www.thegroovepad.com/~sushi/sushirecipe.html  
  
  
  
Special Thanks: Thankies go out to Duo's ONLY Chick for Wufei turning green. And to Dekugirl for the idea of sushi. YOU GUYS KEWL! 


	6. Pie

Disclaimer: See previous.  
  
Lesson6-Pie  
  
"Class today I have decided to stay and watch you. You will be making lemon merange pie!"  
  
"Hehehe. Sugary" says Duo  
  
"Well anywho here are your recipes. You shall be making 100pies each!"  
  
The g-boys make the pies on super mode getting done in 30minutes. Duo taste tests his and quickly goes on sugar high.   
  
"Hehehhehehhehe. FOOD FIGHT!!!!!" He throws a pie at Wufei  
  
"INJUSTICE!" he throws it at Duo but hits Heero instead  
  
They get into a huge pie fight and when Duo goes to throw it he accidentally hits the teacher who is peacefully sleeping, well not anymore. The teacher goes behind his desk and tells them to close their eyes. All of a sudden they all get hit with huge pies.  
  
"heheheheheeheheheheehhehe that's what you get for hitting me with pie ehhehehehehehehehehehe"  
  
"RUN! TEACHER GONE MAD!!!!!!"  
  
The g-boys run out of the room as fast as they can.  
  
"Ah works everytime."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: sorry so short. Please review!  
  
Special Thanks: Thanks go out to Tina Maxwell for the pie! 


End file.
